Problem: Family ties, Solution: Mutual safe house
by TheWitchOfTheSouth
Summary: When nowhere is safe for Cammie and Zach anymore,  Macey's dad is off political touring, and Bex's parents have decided that their mission this summer is to dangerous, the four of them are put in a mutual safe house. Follow their summer together!
1. Chapter 1

"I HATE you!"

Rebecca Baxter was standing in the living room of her home in London, facing her parents as they tried to explain what they thought was logical.

"Darling" Mrs. Baxter began "We care about you more than anything. All we want is for you to be as safe as you can be. In just two years, you'll be off having your own missions. Right now, while we can, we need to keep you safe."

Bex stomped her foot, this makes no sense; she thought wildly, I always go with them! Always! They never would have made it out that one time in France if it wasn't for me! And I was eleven!

"Mum" she said in a strained voice, "I always go with you guys. And I'm always fine. And you're right, if I'm going to be going on my own in two years, I need the practice I can get! I need to be ready."

Abe jumped in then "Rebecca, sweetheart, you go to Gallagher. You will be ready. You're on the top five in your grade, people are going to start asking you to work with them soon. If something happens to you before that, it will all go to waste."

"It _won't"_

"Maybe we should tell her some of the details, before she makes all them decision herself, Abe" Mrs. Baxter says to her husband, clearly saying 'shut up'

"Right" Abe says, relaxing his shoulders a little "Bex, what we're suggesting is that you go to a safe house in Kansas, with top of the art protection. It will be like a five star hotel, except CIA acquitted."

Wait, what? Bex imagination took a new turn. Didn't they just mean her staying home or with Grandma or something? "And why" Bex said, in haughty voice "Would I need to go to a CIA protected house instead of just staying here?"

"Because" Mrs. Baxter said softly "Cammie would be there too"

This stopped Bex short.

Cammie said she would be staying with her mom somewhere safe for the summer, but didn't know where, just that it would be in Kansas, Bex was thinking. She said "I don't know what will happen this summer, but I'll see you next year, I promise." The way she had said 'I promise', like it wasn't certain, had kept Bex up all night. Maybe seeing her would be the worst way to spend her summer.

Except…..

"But mum" Bex said softly "I see her all year. I love her more than anything, but I never get to see you and dad except for the summer and breaks. And now you're just shoving me away?"

"We're not shoving you away," Abe says softly, reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder "We're going this so we _can_ keep seeing you year after year after year. This isn't a normal mission, honey. It will take time. Months, probably. We don't know were we'll always be staying, but it won't always be pleasant. Taking you along wouldn't make us good parents; it would make us horrible ones."

"Right" Bex says is a high pitched voice, raising louder "That's supposed to make me feel better. You telling me you're going on an incredibly dangerous mission all summer, that I would probably die on if _I _went! Yea, ok, that's better, so bloody better!"

What are my parents doing? Bex thought over and over. Something worse than that time in Moscow? What could possibly be so dangerous? I went with them on the trip to Egypt, and yea, I'm traumatized from it and can't stand needles anymore, but they still took me when I wasn't even trained! What makes then think they can do this? O my god, what if I never see them after this? What if-

Her mom started stroking her hair, her eyes filled with tears and sniffing "We'll be ok, Rebecca" she said softly "These people, they mostly want kids. Teenagers. We're working with good people. We'll see you right after, I promise"

I promise.

There is was again.

Bex hated promises, because in the spy world, they really are meant to be broken.

"We don't need you for this" Abe said softly, "Cammie does"

Another things spies are good at?

Playing dirty.

Look out Kansas, Bex thought, here comes Bex Baxter.

As if I had a bloody choice.

* * *

><p>"Zach, where are you planning on staying this summer?"<p>

"I dunno, around" Pause "Ma'am"

"Please, call me Ms. Morgan"

"I'de, um, actually prefer Ma'am, if that's ok."

Rachel Morgan smiled from her stop in the headmaster chair, and said "understandable."

Zach was sitting in the chair across from her desk, looking significantly less comfortable than Rachel did.

Actually, he looked like he wanted to bolt out of the chair as first opportunity. When Mr. Smith had told him that the Headmaster wanted to see him, his first thought was "holy crap, she's going to shoot me."

It was a nine days since the Blackthorne Battle, and except for the time when she told him that he would be staying at Gallagher for the rest of the trimester, when she first saw him with the journal, and that one other time in the halls, he hasn't seen her.

OK, maybe he has seen her a bit, when you think about it.

But every time he worries about what she's going to say. For one thing, he's sure that she hates him. I would to, if I was her, Zach thinks. Actually, I'd probably have killed me a long time ago.

He doesn't know what to do with himself. Well, scratch that, he does.

Zach knows that he wants to go after the Circle; he wants and is able to kill them all.

Well, all but one.

He's not fully sure what he would do if it came to that.

And he's 100 percent sure that Headmaster Morgan knows that.

He just prays that her daughter doesn't.

"-with Cammie"

Zach opened his mouth, and almost said 'wait, what?' because he totally hadn't been listening. But then realizing that that would be very un spy like, ranked his brains for the part that tucked away what she had been saying.

Safe house.

That's what it was.

Something about a safe house with Cammie, and from the fact that she had asked where he was staying, and had said 'with' either she was telling him about her living arrangements with Cammie, or was referring to _him _being with Cammie.

Either way, he had no idea how to respond to that.

So he just said "Well. I was sort of planning on just hanging around this summer, no gangs or anything, totally legal, haha….."

Rachel just rolled her eyes "Zach, come on. This isn't optional. We need you to be somewhere safe, and preferably where we can watch you. Either you go somewhere alone, or somewhere with Cammie. You have a week to choose."

Oh, of course they want to watch me, Zach thought. And let's see, either be completely alone all summer, again, or with somebody I actually like and who actually cares?

Duh, he was staying with Cammie. Who in there right mind would pass up a summer with Cammie Morgan, legend of the CIA?

And a girl with really nice eyes and smile and personality and -

Anyway.

"I'll think about" Zach said, smiling a charming smile.

Rachel nodded "Very well, you're dismissed" she said, formally, and then softened up "Zach, we're here for you, really." She said "We all just want what's best for you" she reached out her hand to put on Zach shoulder, but the minute content was made he flinched away

"I'll just be going," he said quickly, before bolting out of there at last.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going"<p>

"Yes, you are"

"No, mother, I said I'm not, and you can't make me"

"Stop behaving like such a teenager!"

"Newsflash, I AM a teenager!"

"And teenagers still have to listen to her parents, and when they say you're coming with us on vacation, you GO with them on vacation!"

"This isn't vacation, don't even pretend it is!"

Macey and her mother were facing off in their Mansion in DC, standing in the dining (also known as meeting) room. Senator McHenry was sitting down in the head chair, watching the drama unfold before him but never really jumping in, as per usual when these two were fighting.

Which was every time they spoke to each other, basically.

This time, Macey felt like the had a legitamate reason for being so mad, as opposed to some other times when maybe, _maybe, _she was being a little bit irrational.

But now, she thinks, I can call it my cover, so we're cool.

God, I love boarding spy school.

"Honey, it might not be a usual family vacation, but we're not a usual family, so what do you expect? Camping in the woods?" Her mother said, through a tight lipped smile.

Yea, right, you're one of the most usual families I know, Macey thinks. And camping? God no, I'd rather die.

Shit, I'm going to have to camp at some point in my life, aren't I?

Maybe I can book hotels for missions. I'll have to ask Cam.

Macey had perfected her haughty look so well by know, all she had to do was stare at her mother with distaste and not even say anything to convey what she was thinking.

Which basically was 'you disgust me.'

Senator Mchenry then stood up "Macey" He said, "You were so great during campaigning last year. Even with…other things going on….."

"If by "other kinds" you mean me almost being kidnapped, no big deal or anything, or at least not to you, obviously-"

"Don't talk back to your parents like that!" The Senator snapped, before breathing a deep breath. "Macey, of course that was a big deal. But the point is, you were great than .a real trooper, if I do say so myself. I was proud to be your father-"

"blah blah blah" Macey injected, rolling her eyes.

"Macey" Ms. McHenry chided

"Yes, mother?" Macey said, putting on her sweetest look and batting her naturally long eyelashes

"Enough!" Senator McHenry roared, "Macey, you're going on tour with us, and that's final! Now go pack your bags, and only four this time!"

You want me to pack my bags? Macey thought wildly. Fine, I'll pack them. Pack them, and leave. Get out of here as soon as possible. Cam said she was going to Kansas, I'll go there to. Even a summer in Kansas would be better then a summer on a political tour with my parents.

And without another word, Macey turned on her two hundred dollar heel and stalked out of there, up the staircase, and into her room.

And slamming the door on her way.

* * *

><p><strong>I havn't quite decided on what the other genre is going to be besides friendship... Re: Zach – I always liked the idea of Rachel trying to be like a second mom to Zach, and him shying away from the attention he's unused to. Re: Macey- This wasn't the only reason she's leaving, it was just the last straw after lots of problems with her parents. I'll get her to the safe house in the next chapter, probably. Next chapter = Cammie! Liz won't be in the house, because she actually has a nice happy family But they'll be in touch with her, no worries! Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie packed her final bags in the truck on the borrowed Gallagher Academy car, and slammed it shut before sliding into the back seat.

Upon entering, Rachel Morgan and Joseph Solomon stopped talking immediately.

Wow, Cammie thinks, that's really sucky spying. These are the top spies of today's generation?

Instead of pointing that out though, she just clicks her seatbelt on, and stares out the window as Gallagher Academy fades out of view.

Summer sucks, she thinks moodily. Instead of going home, I have to leave home, and instead of getting to go to Grandma and Grandpas farm, I have to go to some safe house in Kansas.

Is there anything lamer than Kansas?

Pro and Con's list of going to a safe house in Kansas all summer

By: Cameron Morgan

Pro: A long term one has to be better then those couple-day ones I stayed at during break.

Con: I had Bex than, and besides all the guards and maybe Zach, I'll be alone this time.

Pro: Grandma and Grandpa Morgan will be safe

Con: I won't get to see them

Pro: Maybe I can finally relax a little

Con: When a scary/international/terrorist group wants to kidnap you and  
>"help you remember some things", you won't really be relaxing.<p>

Pro: Zach will be there

Con: Zach will be there.

Pro: Maybe I can get the guards to teach me some cool new tricks!

Con: I might really need to use them.

Pro: With Zach, Mr. Solomon, and many trained CIA officials there, I might finally get some answers.

Cammie's goal for this summer wasn't to think of it as 'wow, I'm spending my summer vacation in a secure Kansas home because I need to hide from terrorists' (though she totally has thought that) but as 'I'm going to be living in close quarters with people who know a lot more than I do, and with my missions being - get as many answers as possible – this is a dream.'

Sometimes, all it took was an intelligent thought from Liz to turn everything around.

Just then, Rachel said in a low voice 'Joe, can you get my Blackberry out of my pocket? It buzzed"

That zapped Cammie out of her daydream. Partly because, getting something out of her moms pocket? Ew. And partly because that 'Blackberry' she was referring to really mean the internet device that was programmed to buzz if any student, teacher, or alumni, was mentioned in the news, by their real or known cover name.

Mr. Solomon was able to take it out easily without any groping going on, thank god, but he did murmur, "Rachel, maybe we should let Ms. Morgan see this, after you do."

Which totally freaked Cammie out, as expected. She bent over her seat to try to read over Mr. Solomon's shoulder, but he moved it away, that asshole.

Finally, after a lot of sidelong looks between Rachel and Joe, as she couldn't actually stop to read it when driving, Cammie finally said "Just read it out loud!"

Mr. Solomon threw her a warning look, which was a little scary, but with her mom in the car she wasn't really worried.

Especially when Rachel said "Read it, Joe"

Go mom, Cammie thought

Without another word, Mr. Solomon started reading

"It's eight o clock, do you know where your children are? It appears that Senator McHenry might not, as Macey McHenry, daughter of our senator, was seen with two suitcases after getting off a train in the Kansas train station. Was she sent away by her parents? Visiting family alone? Running away from home? After last years kidnapping scandal, where Macey Mchenry as well as a fellow classmate of hers were the targets of an attempted kidnapping, her parents have tried to keep her close. During the school year, Macey boards at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman in Roseville, Virginia. Her parents have been connected, and it's been recommended that she gets out of the public eye as soon as possible, as she seen was seen without any body guards to speak of. If you see Macey McHenry, five"seven with black hair, blue eyes and a diamond nose stud, please report her whereabouts to your Local Police Station, as everybody in wondering what she is doing alone and away from the safety of her home and school."

Rachel pulled over and started rubbing her forehead and muttering something to quiet to hear.

Meanwhile, Cammie's thoughts were on overdrive.

Mace? What's she doing alone? Did her parents kick her out? Oh my god, her parents finally kicked her out! Wait, why isn't she wearing a disguise? Hello, has months of Gallagher thought her nothing besides how to have an epic sleepover and kill someone with popcorn? Oh, poor Macey,

Hang on – "Kansas?" Cammie said aloud "that means-""yes" Rachel moans, "It means what you think it means. It also means," She said, starting the car again, "That we have to go the Kansas train station, now. We're about an hour away, but it won't be that hard to find Macey once we get there. But Cam, you're going to stay in the car. If she's not still in the train station, I'm going to have to ask around, but I won't be posing as myself, and we can't have anybody seeing you."

"No" Cammie says, "I want to come. I'll put on my disguise now, and I can help"

"No" Mr. Solomon says

'you're not my father' Cammie thinks 'after school, you can't tell me what to do'

"Mom?" She asks. Rachel just shakes her head "No, sweetheart, we'll find her easily, and then you'll see her. Before we bring her back to her parents," she adds

"Right, so she can run away or be kicked out or whatever again?" Cammie says angrily "Mom, just let her stay with us, if that's what she needs. We should at least _talk_ to her first"

Rachel didn't answer.

'Great' Cammie thinks, plopping back down in her seat, not missing the way Mr. Solomon put her mom's Blackberry _back_ into her pocket. 'Like she couldn't have done that herself', Cammie thinks, punching her pillow and resting down on it. One thought is sticking in her head through the long hour to the train station.

_I'm going to need serious therapy when this is all over._

* * *

><p>Ha, I'm at the house before Cam, now I can screw her over making her wonder how I got here first, Zach thinks as he plots down on his bed in his room at the safe house. Agent Murray took him here, and technically they should have gotten here at the same time as Joe, Headmaster Morgan, and Cammie, but having not means he gets some time to himself first.<p>

If they're not here in an hour, he decided, _then_ he gets to worry.

For now, it's probably traffic.

Agent Murray knocked on his door. "Mr. Goode?" She says, standing in his doorway "I'll be in the house, if you need me, just press this button" she says, pointing to the red button attached to the wall.

Zach is immediately reminded of another red bottom, another room, and another girl pointing to it.

He nods absentmindedly, still thinking about that night and wondering how it could be so great, and yet so, so, horrible at the same time.

After she leaves, Zach thinks about pressing it and asking for a sandwich, just to piss her off, but then decided that that would probably a very bad idea.

Last year, he might have done it anyway just for fun, but he just isn't in the mood for that kind of stuff anymore.

Freaking circle.

Zach gets up to walk around the house, and it doesn't take long to realize that there are no phones, or any time of communication device except for one computer. He doesn't really know who he would talk to, anyway. Maybe Grant, Jonas, or Trent or somebody, but the only people his age he has _really_ talked to recently would be here with him anyway.

I haven't talked to other seventeen years olds in forever, he thinks, except for Cammie, Macey, Liz, and Bex.

But that was months ago. Roaming around Gallagher alone seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he was beginning to get kind of….lonely.

Zach Goode does _not_ get lonely, he thinks angrily, get a grip. He then punches his pillow.

Which was a mistake, because it was full of feathers, and exploded.

"dammit!" He cursed out loud, before flopping unto his bed again and letting out a deep breathe.

_Ok, breathe. In, out, in, out. You're in a safe house with CIA members who want to protect you, but you could defiantly escape and leave if you wanted to. Cammie's going to be here. You're in a safe, five star hotel, really, which is much better then your plan of breaking into random houses and staying there throughout the summer. This is great. Everything is great. Breathe in, out, in, out._

These were his last thoughts before tossing off his shoes and getting up to explore the house again.

Because honestly, he figures he could walk around it twenty times and still not find everything hidden about it.

But, you know, most things.

He slips past the door of his room and spends some time walking around the bedrooms on that floor (there are five) each had two beds, a closet, a desk, 200 tiles, no windows, one or two vents, eight pieces of crowning, and a whole lot of security.

'Ok, so, it is worth it to deactivate the security in my room? Is it useful or not?' Zach wonders and he jumps down the stairs into the living room, because he always feels awesome doing that.

The thump as he lands feet first is slightly less awesome.

Nor is the loud feminine shriek that follows.

Zach turns around slowly, just as someone jumps him from behind.

**Next chapter tomorrow, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What the bloody hell are you DOING here?"

Is he stalking Cammie again? How in Gods name did he manage to get in here? This used to be kind of cute, now it's beyond the point of creepy.

Zach smirked "I could ask you the same thing. I happen to live here."

Zach and Bex were both a little bruised up, with Bex having jumped him the second she heard him land, and Zach attack back the second he felt her.

"No, you don't" Bex said slowly, because he was acting like a totally idiot, in her opinion. "Unless I managed to get the complete wrong address, this is a safe house. _No one_ lives here."

Unless he does, Bex kept thinking, we never actually found out where he stays. Oooo, wait until Cam hears this one!

"Wow, thank you for that enlightening piece of information" Zach said sarcastically "And I live here _for now. During the summer."_

He said it like it was the most obvious thing on earth, and it totally wasn't, because when a normal person says they 'live' somewhere, they mean for _more then the summer. _

"What are YOU doing here? Couldn't stand to be away from Cammie for more than a day?"

"I could stand to be away from _you_ for years. And it seems you weren't given the full amount of information. Well, in that case, it's not up to me to tell you" Bex shrugged, before kicking off her shoes (At Zach's head), and flopping down on the sofa.

"Touch my suitcase and I castrate you," Bex said softly, as Zach was getting a little to close to them, in her opinion.

Zach just turned around and went back upstairs.

'God, Cam" Bex thinks 'you better get here soon, or we're going to kill each other. Well, I could definitely take him on, but what would really be fun is castrating, and I think you want children…"

* * *

><p>One hour, 14 minutes, and 37 seconds since last time.<p>

Macey McHenry calmly slides into the back seat of Gallagher's car, before throwing one long leg over the other, smiling, and saying "Hey, Cammie. Long time no see."

In time to get hit on the arm as a reply

"Ow!" Macey yelps, "If that bruises, I am _killing_ you!"

Which really wasn't scary, because having had four more years of training then her, and completely confident that Macey wouldn't bruise from as light a punch as that, Cammie wasn't worried.

"What are you doing?" Cammie asked in a way that clearly said 'this is not what you should be doing.'

Macey smiled "Well, I was wondering if I could maybe hang at your place for bit, just as a vacation."

Cammie glanced at her mom. "I'd love that" she said slowly, but turned back to Macey and was quiet for a second, needing more information.

Macey just looked back at her.

Ever since that day in Boston, Macey and Cammie have become closer. They have an unsaid vow that if one of them needs something, the other will help them. That they'll be there for each other as much as they can be.

And Macey?

Macey eyes were clearly saying 'I really need to stay with you for vacation.'

Cammie look away from her and sighed "Macey, I really want you to. But my moms not to sure about it. Which sucks, because we've hardly got to spend anytime with each other without worrying if the other one of us is going to be kidnapped and killed."

Think about that, mom, Cammie thinks. And I've got more where that came from.

Rachel pointedly didn't look anywhere but the road.

Cammie poked Macey in the leg, telling her that it was her turn to continue.

"Yea" Macey said quietly, but it a way so the adults could totally hear it. "I just…my parents…I couldn't. I hate who I am when I'm with them, and I thought that, maybe, I could finally relax here for a bit, after last year."

Rachel gripped the steering wheel tighter.

She's totally cracking! Cammie thought, before pointing to herself, mouthing 'needing' and pointing to Macey, telling her to pull out the big guns. Macey scooted closer to her, grabbed her hand, and said even quieter. "And Cam, I know what this is like, to feel all alone. So even if they do kick me out, make me go back to….them, I'll try to find ways to keep in touch, okay? I promise."

Silence, then-

"You can knock if off, girls" Rachel said from the front seat "Macey, once we get there we'll have a talk, and them decide about you staying with us or not, okay?"

Macey's bright eyes light up "Thanks, Ms. Morgan"

Macey and Cammie glanced at each other, blue eyes meeting blue eyes, and grinned.

* * *

><p>"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT <em>HE<em> WAS GOING TO BE HERE!"

"WHY are you sleeping in the same room as Mr. Solomon?"

"WHEN did this become a huge slumber party for all the girlfriends?"

"Macey, we JUST let you stay here! And now you're complaining about who was here before you?"

"MOM! _Why-are-you-rooming-with-my-attractive-male-teacher?"_

"You think Mr. Solomon is _attractive?"_

"You idiots realize he can probably hear you, right?"

"Jeez, who pissed in your cereal this morning?"

"Who's next? Liz? At least she's quiet!"

"If you don't like us, you can leave! In fact, please do!"

"BE. QUIET."

The effect of yelling did not work quite as well as Rachel had wanted it to. Because out of the four kids here, one of them was her daughter, another wasn't her student, and the other two never found authority to be that…..threatening.

However, they did quiet down a fair amount.

"Ok" Rachel said, letting out a breathe, "One at a time, please. Macey, go first."

"Why-did-no-one-tell-me-that-he-was-going-to-be-here."

"Macey, if you want to leave, tell us now. He's here. You now know everybody that's going to be here. If you have a problem with somebody, you can leave."

Macey let that sink in.

"So, do you want to stay or leave?"

Macey glanced at all her friends "I'll stay" she muttered.

"Great. Bex?"

Bex shrugged "No problems"

"Thank god. Cam?"

"Who's idea was if for you to sleep in the same bedroom as Mr. Solomon?"

"I'll talk to you later. Zach?"

"WHAT?"

"Zach?"

"You'll talk to me _later?_ How hard is it to answer now?"

"_Zach."_

Zach began "Not to complain or anything-" Bex snorted "But I wasn't given the impression that tons of loud girls would be staying here with us."

"LOUD? WHO ARE YOU CALLING LOUD?" Bex said loudly, punching him in the head "And do you think I WANT to be here? I didn't have a choice! So Shut up!"

"Wait, you don't want to be here, Bex?" Cam said, confused.

Macey said to Zach, through Bex "Bex, tell Zach 'Sorry to wreck all your precious time alone with Cammie' but he can suck it up."

"Actually, yea, McHenry, I did kind of choice this house because of her, but if I'd known you were going to be here, I probably wouldn't have!"

"Yea, it sucks not to be given all the information, doesn't it. Bex, tell Zach "If I'd known you were going to be here, I _definitely_ wouldn't have come!"

"You can leave, McHenry! Just pack up and get your ass out of her!"

"Wait, you came because you knew I was going to be here?"

"SHUT UP!"

This time it did it. Everybody shut up, though Macey and Zach kept glaring at each other, Cammie had that shocked look on her face (from both what Bex and Zach had said), and Bex had just stopped hitting her head against the table.

"I didn't realize that you guys had so many problems," Rachel said in a scary, quiet voice "But it _can't_ be like this all summer. I'm going to be leaving in a week, but you can bet that Mr. Solomon, Agent Murray, and Agent Rob won't be to tolerant of you guys acting like this. Macey, Zach, if you guys have problems with each other, deal with them on your own time. But don't hit each other" she added quickly

"Stick to talking. We don't want to have to deal with emergency room covers. Cam, there are only so many bedrooms and only two beds in each. We're adults, I think we're a little past the point of not being able to sleep near each other because we're opposite genders." Rachel sighed, "Everybody, just go to your rooms and cool down for a bit. I need Advil."

As the all went up to the their rooms (in different stages of stomping up the stairs from – Zach, none, to -Macey, very loudly) Rachel watched them all go, and got down to change the bedroom agreements.

_After all_, she thinks,_ Cameron has enough on her mind._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the pandemonium you get when you shove these teenagers together<strong>

**Romance will start next chapter, now that everybody is here. Look forward to it! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Agent Rob was not an unattractive man.

Eighteen years old, just out of FBI training, tall, tanned, piercing green eyes, and with shoulder length dreadlocks, he looked exotic and alluring.

Something that definitely did not go past the girls.

Particularly, Bex Baxter.

She was video chatting with Elizabeth Sutton, on the one secure computer they were allowed.

Even though they were told to speak in Chinese.

Which doesn't really make sense, because they don't look Chinese, but whatever.

"-It's just, he isn't like another guys, you know? His looks. He's the kind of guy that airport security would profile, and not in a creepy way. You know?"

"Er, not really…." Liz muttered, wondering how one guy could turn Bex into blabbering idiot.

"And his accent! It's slightly Eastern Indian, and when he smiles, his teeth are all white and straight, and he has his coffee with lots of milk and sugar, with is totally hot, and-"

"Bex!" Liz interrupted "how old is this guy?"

"Oh, eighteen"

"Bex!"

"What? Zach is almost eighteen, and he's with Cammie!"

"We don't actually know how old Zach is, but I think he's at least a few months away from eighteen. And Cammie is seventeen."

"I'm almost seventeen. It's fine, Lizzie. You worry too much."

"It's hard not to worry around you guys. Anyway, I just don't want to you get all worked up about him, when he probably already has a girlfriend or something. His age."

"What, you're saying I couldn't get him to like me?" Bex challenged, and gleam beginning to come into her coffee colored eyes.

"No! I'm just, I'm saying that-" Liz tried desperately to find the right words to get Bex to calm down.

"Well, your wrong! I bet you that by the end of the summer, I can get Agent Rob to like me."

"Bex, no, please don't do this."

"You'll see, Liz, you'll see. We're perfect for each other."

"Ok, just, be careful, all right?"

"Careful?" Bex laughed, "Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

><p>It has been a week since everyone had settled into the safe house, and things had begun to fall into place. The video chat had been set up, so Cammie, Mr. Solomon, and Double-A (as they had begun to call the two Agents) could talk to Rachel once she left, and Cammie, Bex, and Macey could talk to Liz. Double-A had asked Zach if he wanted anybody to connect to, but so far he hasn't mentioned anyone.<p>

However, there was one rather large elephant in the house, that was nowhere near as covert as the people occupying it.

Macey and Zach.

Macey was being openly hostile to him at first, then went to completely ignoring him, and is now at the – watch-as-I-shoot-evil-glares-your-way phase.

Zach seems to be pretty much following her lead, but by now is started to get pretty pissed off by it.

_What is her problem_, he thinks as she makes a huge semi circle around him instead of just brushing by him on their way to dinner. _Seriously, I'm used to people avoiding me, but it's not s always been like this. We've never been anything even remotely close to friends, but we've never been __**enemies. **_

_Plus, she sucks at trash-talking. _

Flashback to a normal dinner at MSH (Mutual safe house)

Four days after arrival.

Rachel is normally the first down after Agent Murray, who cooks dinner for them. (Rachel volunteered to cook the first one, but after tasting it, Agent Murray tactfully suggested that she be in charge.)

Agent Murray was the 'mother' of the group. With the sharp eye of an eagle and a rounder, solid, build (which usefully hid how much muscle she really had), Agent Murray was watching out for them in a way that Mr. Solomon and Agent Rob, or even Rachel didn't. When they came down to dinner, she made them get up and wash their hands first. If they stayed out late, she told them they needed to get to bed. If they were lounging around in their rooms, she told them to get some exercise in the sheltered court "outside" (it was really a bomb shelter made to feel outdoorsy.)

When Zach had first come down to dinner, late, flopped down in the chair and reached for some potatoes, Agent Murray had snapped at him, "Get up, young man, and wash your hands before you sit down. Don't want all of us dying from whatever nasty germs you have. And once you do that, I except for you to wait until we've started eating for you to begin. Well, get up!"

Zach just sat here gaping at her for about two minutes before slowly getting up to wash his hands.

Cammie and Bex had found this hysterical.

Macey mumbled something under her breath.

After he sat back down next to Cammie (way to close, in Rachel's opinion), they would start eating.

This where it usually got awkward.

Double- A and Rachel couldn't talk without all the kids hearing (Mr. Solomon came down to dinner – sometimes. But mostly not.) And the kids couldn't talk without the adults hearing.

So dinner was normally a lot of Rachel beginning "So, how was your guys days?" and then –

"Bex and I are working on the crossover maneuver"

"I'm thinking about learning Indian this summer" *insert coy look at Agent Rob*

"Listened to a lot of music, got to a song that reminded me of Zach. It's called – I'maloser"

"Ok, seriously McHenry? That wasn't even funny. And I'm twice as cool as you"

"See, see what I mean! Douchbag." Macey added the last bit in a sing songy voice.

"Are you guys _trying_ to run me out of the house early?"

"- अरे Bex, ज्यादा भारतीय तुम कैसे जानते हो?" (Bex, how much Indian do you know?) Agent Rob injected, starting his own conversation, much to Bex's delight.

"Er, enough to say "मैं नहीं जानता कि तुम क्या कह रहे हो" (I dont know what you're saying.)

"वाह, यह तीव्र है जल्द ही. हम अपनी निजी भाषा है. हूँ"" (Wow, that's intense. Soon we'll have our own private language."

Rachel shot Agent Rob a look, because it was getting kind of flirty, and given the fact that Bex didn't know what he was saying, it was probably sexual abuse of some kind. Not that Bex would ever sue, but Rachel could just see someone saying "And he advanced on me in a language I didn't know, so I didn't understand what he was saying, and he _knew _I was underage..."

Actually, Bex would probably be thrilled if she knew, based on the way she was smiling at hem.

"-So anyway, just take this tomato, squeeze it out, let the juice sit in the sun for about a minute and mix it with any fairly strong base, and if you inject it as a shot-"

"Agent Rob, maybe we shouldn't be teaching the kids these kind of things" Agent Murray injected, shooting him a look along with Rachel.

"It's fine, Jane, they learn this kind of stuff at school anyway, right guys?" He asked, flashing them a smile.

"Please. It's Agent Murray."

"Anyway, Zach probably already knows how to kill us them. I wouldn't be suprised." Macey said cooly.  
>"It that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?"<p>

"You really have to ask?"

"Er, you don't know how to kill us with a tomato, do you?"

"Even if I did I wouldn't, Gallagher Girl. Or at least, I'd spear you"

"My hero."

In the end, Double-A would normally end up giving them a lesson of some kind, like what sort of interesting things they could do with the food on the table besides eating it, and Rachel would curse Mr. Solomon for getting out of these.

It was these dinners that made Zach decide to finally confront Macey.

End flashback.

Bex, Cammie, and Macey were all hanging out in Cammie and Bex's room, when Zach came in.

"Hey" Cammie said looking up "Ever heard of knocking? New invention. We could have been naked."

"Why do you think I didn't knock?" Zach smirked as he sat down on the bed "And I don't want to think about why all you guys would be naked together. Actually, scratch that, I do.

"Get your disgusting head of the gutter, Goode" Macey murmured, bringing the attention back to her.

Zach turned to her slowly "Actually, McHenry, I came in here to talk to you." Macey opened her Zach, but Zach just continued "What's your deal? Not that it bothers me, but _why _do you hate me so much? Because that time in P & E was an accident….."

Macey snorted, her eyes ice "Can you think of no reason why I might not be thrilled with you Zach? Not one?"

Zach turned his dark eyes right on her and slowly shook his head "You can't be serious," he muttered to her.

"A whole year, Zach." She said quietly "My FIRST year in this world, and I thought – I really thought that I was going to die – I thought I would have to be kidnapped – you, you have no idea's the nightmares I got, the nightmares I thought would become true-" she broke off and looked away, blinking.

"You ASSHOLE"

Macey sudden outburst broke everybody out of their uneasy silence.

She got up, purposefully walked toward Zach, and punched him in the chest. Which actually seemed to hurt her more then him, but she just kept going, practically stepping on him

"And you, you knew. Maybe not at the beginning, but still. Care to even bother mention that, Zach? I defended you. After that train ride, when you jumped out? Aunt Abby was saying some bad things about you, and I defended your honor, you complete JACKASS!"

"MACEY! I didn't know, Okay? I didn't know any more than you did!"

"You filthy little liar! How can you even say that? You obviously knew more then we did!"

"Macey, stop it!" Cammie injected sharply

Macey let out a sharp laugh "Cam, your defending him? Does he have you completely brainwashed? Zach, what else are you hiding from us? An evil twin? I wouldn't be surprised by now! He could be learning some stuff from the HOME LIFE!"

"Get AWAY from me!" Macey had been standing practically on top of Zach, but now he physically pushed her away.

She stumbled backwards and would have fallen over hard if Bex hadn't rushed up to steady her. "Macey, calm down, let's talk this over. Okay? Breathe."

But as they turned back around, Zach had already left.

Cammie cleared her throat "Um, I'm going to go after him, okay?"

Macey just looked worn out now, and warily shook her head "How can you side with him? After everything, it just – it just doesn't make sense."

Cammie got up while saying "I'm not siding with him….I just…I don't know." and walked out the door.

Bex watched her leave and then bent down to whisper in Macey's ear "Love doesn't make sense"

* * *

><p><strong>OK the Indian was from an online translator, sorry if I got it wrong. The name double-A is a pun off of the oo or double-O statue (re: James Bond) which really is just a spy term meaning you have a licence to kill. A for agents. heheh, I'm so clever.<strong>

**Ok, the thing with Macey and Zach is, I know Cammie seemed to forgive him rather quickly, but lets face that's because of how much she likes him. Macey, on the other hand, had to go through almost as much as Cammie for even longer, and while Cammie was born knowing this kind of stuff might happen, Macey was clueless. And the fact that she had to go through all the terror and knowing that Zach could have told her it wasn't true, I would be pretty pissed if I was her. Anyway, that's just my background on why Macey hates him right now. Sorry the last bit wasn't as funny, but they're all dealing with some intense stuff. Review, loves!**


End file.
